Happy Little Family
by Sass and Sex
Summary: Sirius Black and his girlfriend take in Harry Potter after the death of James and Lily.  Features Paige Diggory from my chapter fic, Truly, Deeply, Madly.  Fluffy family oneshot.


Author's Note: Indigold10 requested a one-shot where Sirius and his girlfriend (my OC, Paige Diggory, from Truly, Deeply, Madly) get to take care of Harry when James and Lily die. So, ask and you shall receive! This inspiration came to me so I went with it. I love Sirius and Paige. They're fun, happy people, and the deserve a little fluff, so here it is. Hope you all like it! Also, please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

**Happy Little Family**

"Happy birthday Harry!" Paige exclaimed as she carried a birthday cake with two candles and placed it in front of her little godson. Harry beamed happily. He was too little to really understand what was going on, but he could feel the love of his family around him.

Harry was now in the care of his godfather, Sirius Black, and godmother, Paige Diggory. Paige and Sirius were supposed to get married the year before, but James and Lily had to go into hiding and then were killed, so their plans had gotten sidetracked. Paige and Sirius were devastated by the death of their best friends, but they still had each other and Harry, so they got through each day with all the love they could muster in such difficult circumstances.

Sirius took a photo of little Harry giggling as Paige helped him blow out the birthday candles. Sirius couldn't help but smile brightly. He had lost so much in the last year, but he had gained so much as well. He kissed Paige sweetly on the cheek as she cut the cake. "I love you, you know. You're the best. Harry and I are both so lucky to have you."

"Someone's getting sentimental. I know you love me. And I love you. That's why we're getting married next week, obviously. Now hold the plate so I can give you a piece of cake."

Sirius laughed and did as he was told. Harry wasted no time getting chocolate cake all over his pudgy little face. "Paige, babe, why did you get chocolate? He's a mess!"

Paige looked at him like he was losing his mind. "There is no purpose to cake unless it is chocolate. Duh."

"Oh ok," he replied sarcastically as he pulled out his wand to clean Harry up.

Paige finished her slice of cake and cleared the dishes. From the kitchen, she called, "Oh, Sirius, I forgot to tell you, I got an owl from your mother."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, real charmer, that one. At least this one wasn't a howler."

"What did she have to say this time?"

"The usual. Blood-traitor scum, not worthy of the noble and most ancient house of Black, nothing out of the ordinary. I wonder if she'll ever figure out that I don't bloody care what she thinks of me." Paige's tone of voice betrayed her anger at the situation.

Sirius entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her middle while she violently scrubbed the dishes. "You know, we could go to the house and go at her with your Beater's bat…" he joked.

She scowled. "I wish."

"Me too. But we don't need her, babe. You, me, and Harry, that's all the family we need. And any other little ones that come along," he told her soothingly, nuzzling into her blonde curls and kissing her neck."

She turned around to face him. "Sorry, what?"

"What?" He had no idea what was wrong.

"You want to have kids?" she asked in disbelief.

Sirius was crestfallen. "You don't?"

"Of course I do! I just never thought you did…"

"If you're the mother, I'd love to have kids. Loads of them. Let's have eight!" he replied excitedly.

She laughed and kissed him happily. "Eight is a bit much. Let's start with one and see how it goes. We do already have Harry, and we aren't even married yet, so I think this discussion is a bit premature."

"Oh if you say so." He smiled and kissed her deeply.

From the other room came a tiny shout. "See-rus! Pay!" Little Harry could say their full names yet, so "See-rus" and "Pay" was as close as he could get to Sirius and Paige. Harry's godparents went into the sitting room to find Harry zooming around on his child's size broomstick. He was so excited for them to watch his abilities that he didn't pay attention to where he was going and ran into the wall. He fell off the broom with a large thud.

Paige ran to his side with concern. The little boy had a big smile. "I fly!" he announced happily.

She smiled back at him. "Yes you did. You're gonna be a great flyer like your dad."

"And your godmother. Be careful though, Harry. Don't get too good or she'll hit a Bludger at your head to keep you from winning," Sirius added with a smirk.

"Oi! It was an accident! And the prat still caught the bloody Snitch." Paige was still slightly sore at that particular Quidditch game from almost ten years earlier.

Sirius laughed heartily at how upset she was. But he was bored of this conversation. He turned into his animagus form. Harry ran around, chasing the big dog. Paige watched the scene with big smile. She wished that James and Lily could be here to share in their son's birthday. She missed them so much. Even so, she was happier with Sirius and Harry in her life than she had ever been before. Their little family would be just fine.

At that moment, Sirius ran over and knocked Paige to the ground, barking and licking her face. Harry joined in the pile and they all laughed happily.


End file.
